The Raven's Fall
by dark immortal
Summary: Raven has a problem, but who can she trust to help her, and who is already in on it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or any of the affiliated areas or characters. Though anything you do recognise is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so i hope it meets everyones standards. I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The violet haired teen sat alone on the rocky shore of the island, looking troubled as she sat skimming pebbles into the slate grey water. Every so often, she would look behind her, as if she was half expecting to be disturbed. Also now and then she looked up above her to the roof of the tower that dominated the island.

Her hair fluttered madly about her face in the rising wind. All of a sudden, she seemed to become aware of the chill and failing light. She stood slowly, her legs numb from the lack of movement. She wrapped her cloak around her and pulled up her hood, immediately decending her face into shadow. With that, she slowly headed towards the now illuminated tower through the rapidly gathering night.

The teen seemed lost from the world as she drifted slowly towards the door. Through which there was what should have been an inviting scene, but that scene rolled her stomach that night.

The teen tensed herself as she stepped through the doorway, expecting an explosion of noises. "Friend Raven!" shrieked a red headed, green haired alien girl named Starfire. "Hello Star." Raven replied quietly in her normal monotone. "Where have you been? I wondered why you were out, you've already missed our movie for tonight." Commented the half man, half machine man, named Cyborg. "I was on the beach, thinking Cy." She ventured hesitantly, he seemed to accept her answer, and didn't ask why as he could see she was sorely troubled. "Have you been playing 'skipping the stone' Friend Raven?" Starfire cried joyfully, "Yes Star" Raven replied before leaving them to head to her room. But before she could leave, the green-skinned titan, Beastboy, called out to her "Hey, Rae, don't you want to play video games with us?" to this she merely glare at him and continued her exodus to her haven. Only one titan had said nothing to her, in fact he hadn't even met her eyes.

The next morning Raven was the first one awake, as always, though her face, eternally pale, was grey with exhaustion, and her skin was clammy to the touch, from sickness. Her hands shook as she held her herbal tea. Her shaking was so intense that she periodically splashed it down her, scalding her sensitive skin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you liked this so please tell me to review, wether to carry on or to take it down because you hate it, you decide!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After trying to calm her shaking hands with herbal tea, Raven retreated to her room to meditate, but no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept flowing back to that night, to Him.

_The two were lying together in the darkness, so close their bodies touched. The chill in the night air raising good flesh on their skin, completely opposing the fires that raced within. So innocently this night had started, with both of them meditating under the stars, Now they'd both given into their inner desires and had thrown care to the wind. Neither of them thinking of the consequences of these actions and neither of them comprehending how big these consequences were._

Finally Raven gave up on even meditation, her mind too fast for her to calm. Her last resort for escaping the chaos of her situation failed, she fled to the roof with her journal.

_Journal,_

_I would never believe I could be so dull, so stupid, to think that things like that could happen and for nothing to come of such a union. I think I could almost of dealt with this if he did not insist on ignoring me and pretending that night never happened._

Below her now from the depths of the tower Raven could here the shouts and calls of the others cooking breakfast, these sounds frightened Raven as everyday she was convinced that someone would learn of her secret and that they would all scorn her for it. Little did she know that one titan already knew, and that he was just waiting for her to approach him, hoping that she would trust him.


End file.
